


A Fond Farewell to a Friend

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's there, M/M, Song fic, Suicide mention, drug mention, it's not like a really shippy fic, more like implied dean/benny than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: A song fic that I wrote for the supernatural song creations challenge for February 2017!  The song is A Fond Farewell by Elliot Smith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A song fic that I wrote for the supernatural song creations challenge for February 2017! The song is A Fond Farewell by Elliot Smith.

_A dying man in a living room/whose shadow paces the floor/who’ll take you out any open door…_

Benny paces back and forth. He reconciles with his decision. This is it.  This is what his second chance at life has come to.  Dying again for the sake of a friend.  For the sake of a friend’s friend.  For the sake of a friend’s brother.

_And I can deal with some psychic pain/if it’ll slow down my higher brain…_

He thought he could make a difference this time.  Thought someone cared about him enough again to help make that difference.  But he was wrong.  Sadly mistaken.  But now he’s at the point of no return.  Another chance at something.  Dashed away by forces he can’t control.

_I see you’re leaving me/and taking up with the enemy/the cold comfort of the in-between…_

It’ll be just like how it was before.  Fighting for his life.  No attachments.  No hope. No dreams.  Just blood and death and despair.  How did he get here?  How did his life, both of his lives, come to this?

_A little less than a human being/a little less than a happy high/a little less than a suicide/the only things that you really tried…_

To be killed by a friend. What a way to go.  Choking down tears.  They face each other.  The notion that they could have belonged.  In some other time.  In some other place.  But this was the only choice they had.  The only choice…

_This is not my life/it’s just a fond farewell to a friend/it’s not what I’m like…_

This was it.  One last look into his eyes.  At least he’s facing him as he dies.  And they die.  Not just him. But he gets to move on.  There is no second chance for him.  Thinking that this means the same to both.  But one lives on.  The other lies deep in the ground.  Forgotten after years, or a memory repressed, aching to be found…

_It’s just a fond farewell to a friend/who couldn’t get things right/a fond farewell to a friend/this is not my life/it’s just a fond farewell to a friend…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
